


Sam_Arthur_Chapter_2

by OliviaLourde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Continuing Sam's dark path with a dangerous rebound man, Andre. Sam has become reckless, drunk, and generally off her game. Andre comes to retrieve her one night





	Sam_Arthur_Chapter_2

_(Sam has been wallowing in a world of misery since she and Arthur split. She is drunk, off her game, and reckless. As she is leaving the Whyte Wyrm, she pulls out her phone to call Jughead, but a voice startles her.)_

Andre: I do hope you’re not planning on driving in this condition, miss.

Sam: What are you gonna do if I am?

Andre: I’d have to stop you by any means possible. You could get hurt. You could hurt someone else. Sam, Arthur sent me. He’s worried about you.

Sam: He could have come himself.

Andre: He didn’t trust himself. And judging from the looks of you, I can’t blame him. I can see why he fell in love with you.

_(Sam stops, looking up at him. He is looking at her with pure lust and passion. She can’t lie, she’s attracted as well, but the revelation that Arthur actually loved her has hit deep.)_

Sam: He was really in love with me?

Andre _(incredulously)_ : Yes! Everything he did screamed it. I figured it out so quickly with the way he sulked around when you weren’t near him. The way he’s a mess now? That man loves you. He’s hurting just as much as you are, but he knows you’d both be doomed.

_(Sam’s heart is even more broken, knowing that the love was real on both sides. She has sunk lower than she’s ever gone, and now she has a death wish.)_

Sam: Well, it was lovely talking to you, but it’s time I head home.

_(Andre grabs her hand with her keys in it.)_

Andre: I’m not letting you get in that car. Regardless of what Arthur wants, letting you drive in this condition is dangerous.

Sam: I’ll take back roads home. I’ll go slow.

_(Andre looks deep in her eyes. He’s shocked by what he sees.)_

Andre: You WANT to die. You’re hoping for it.

Sam: Let go of me.

Andre: I’m not letting you drive. I’ll take you home. I’ll take you back here when you sober up to get your car.

Sam: Give me my damn keys, Andre.

_(Sam fights for her keys, but Andre overpowers her and shoves her up against his car. He holds her in place, staring into her eyes.)_

Andre: Listen to me right now. I am in charge of protecting Veronica Lodge. Veronica Lodge loves you. If I have the chance to spare Veronica some pain because she doesn’t have to bury her idiot best friend, then I will take your keys, force you into my car, take you home, sober you up, and bring you back here when you’re sober.

Sam: But Arthur…

Andre: Arthur would literally kill me if I let you do this. He would take a knife to my throat and let me bleed everywhere. Arthur would not want to be at your funeral.

_(The death wish is too strong.)_

Sam: You’re gonna have to physically stop me. Give me my damn keys.

_(Andre is completely exasperated. She’s young, fiery, and gorgeous. He wants her, even if Arthur is still pining for her.)_

Andre: I’m not giving you your keys.

Sam: Andre-

_(Andre slams his lips into hers. His tongue slides into her mouth, and she grips him, one hand tangling into his dark hair. One arm lifts her closer to his mouth, the other runs a hand through her hair. After a moment, he opens his car door, putting her inside. He runs to the driver’s side, getting in.)_

_(Andre pulls Sam into his apartment at the Pembrooke, a simple yet quaint unit on the ground floor. He pushes her against the door, his tongue in her mouth again. She pushes him back, and he guides her to the bedroom, kissing her and shedding clothing along the way.)_

Andre: Are you sure you want to do this? You were pretty drunk earlier.

Sam: That’s why I had you drive around for a couple hours and give me a gallon of water. I’m good, and I’m in.

Andre: Definitely don’t tell Arthur about this.

Sam: Don’t tell anyone! Hiram would kill you himself.

_(Andre slams her down on her back, sliding his belt off. It drops to the floor, and she unzips his jeans, looking up at him with a smile.)_

_(Sunlight is streaming down on Sam’s face. She wakes gently, knowing exactly where she is and what she did the previous night. She smiles to herself. Behind her, Andre is waking up as well. She rolls onto her back, and Andre pulls her over to him, kissing her.)_

Andre: You feeling okay?

Sam: Yeah. Sobering up was a good idea.

Andre: I meant… about last night. After you sobered up.

Sam: Oh, when we had sex?

_(Andre seems a little nervous, so she laughs.)_

Andre: You’re so nonchalant.

Sam: Anything but.

_(She gets up, pulling her jeans on. He watches her.)_

Andre: Really?

Sam: Look, I was a mess over Arthur. Finding out that he actually really loved me too? It made it all too real and painful, and I just wanted the pain to end. When you kissed me, the pain went away.

_(Andre gets up in his boxers, sliding his hands up to her cheeks.)_

Andre: So I helped you?

Sam: Yes, you did.

Andre: What if I were to continue helping you… in this capacity?

Sam: No one can know.

Andre: Of course.

Sam: Especially not Arthur.

Andre: Wasn’t planning on it.

Sam: Let’s do it.

Andre: Come here.

_(Andre lifts her up, sliding her pants off. They land in the bed, smiling and kissing.)_

 

_(When Archie runs after the robber into the woods, Andre stops him. As soon as Archie leaves, Sam peeks out from behind Andre. He grabs her hand as the robber lies completely still, petrified of this couple.)_

Andre: Do you want to kill him? I can do it if you’re not ready.

_(Sam pulls out her own gun, a gift from Andre himself.)_

Sam: You’re teaching me so much, Andre. But I don’t think I’m ready.

Andre: I got this.

_(Andre pulls out his gun, shooting the robber without hesitation. Sam hides her reaction from Andre, but she is shocked at seeing a person die, regardless of what they had done. It forces her to think about her future and what she’ll likely have to do.)_

 


End file.
